A Child's Ending
by Juansmarts
Summary: When a man and a woman share a secret, their love for each other can further deepen. Now Conan and Ran will have to share a life threatening secret, so how will their love change now? SxR. please r&r!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm new to this, and this is my first fanfic, based off of my favorite series, Detective Conan. Please read and review, and tell me if you liked it or not. By the way, I use "" to show exchange of sentences between 2 people, and I use ' between sentences to show thought, just in case people don't understand, not because I think of people as dumb. 

Disclaimer: Like everyone else says, I do not own Conan Edogawa, or any of the characters of Detective Conan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

It has been 2 years since Conan was force fed the drug that has changed his life, and still he has not returned to his original body. He has gotten many leads to the people who caused his problem, but they were all useless. Many times he has wanted to tell Ran about his secret, but it seems that fate intervene with a bunch of random things popping up.

Right now, Conan is looking outside of the window, just thinking about what he can do while he is waiting for Ran to return from high school and cook dinner, since the Detective Boys were busy with a project he finished weeks ago, and Ai is still working on new ways to create the antidote.

'Come on, Ran. How long does it take to get home from school? I am dying of starvation, and no one else knows how to cook except for you.'

Both starving and bored to death, Conan just continued staring outside, when, with a surprised look on his face, he saw a man in all black clothes rushing past the agency, carrying a black suitcase. With his blonde hair and cold expression, Conan immediately recognized him as...

'Gin!'

Then, Conan rushed out of the agency in Gin's direction, when he happened to run into Ran. she asked him,"Where are you going to, Conan-kun?" and he replied quickly," I'm going to Dr. Agasa's house to try out a new video game he made. See ya, Ran-neechan." and with that, he left.

Confused about what Conan had said, Ran followed him thinking,'Conan must be lying, since Dr. Agasa lives in the opposite direction. I should follow him since whenever he goes off, he gets himself in danger.'

Conan continued to run after Gin until he saw Gin ahead, running into an rundown warehouse with a man in a red coat and sunglasses, where he started thinking about what to do next.'Okay, so he went into a warehouse with an suitcase, so he must be blackmailing another CEO of some big company. I think that I should hide at the side of the warehouse, next to the window' and with that, Conan hid next to the window, just as he planned, except for the girl who had followed him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ran had just made it to the warehouse, looking for Conan, when she saw 2 suspicious men in the warehouse, and decided to hide behind a bunch of boxes in the warehouse.

While she was hiding, she overheard the 2 men's conversation. She heard the man in black say,"Do you have the money?" and the man in red,"Here it is, in the suitcase. What about the pictures?""All copies of the pictures of your company smuggling drugs, along with the negatives, are in my suitcase. Lets trade cases so we both will have what we came here for.""Alright." After their exchange, the man in red quickly and cautiously left the warehouse.

Ran, still hiding behind the boxes, was thinking about what had just happened.'Okay, I don't know what Conan has to do with these men, but I have to tell the police about this. It sounds like something big is going on here.' So Ran turned around to find a police officer, but only to fall down from a attack by a guy behind her.

The man was like dressed the other guy: black coat, black pants, and black shoes. The only difference was that he had black, short hair, and he was wearing sunglasses. he told the other guy,"You should really watch who follows you when you run. I guess this makes us even for the amusement park." The other guy responded,"Well, lets give treat her the same way we treated that stupid young detective, by giving her that poison." He approached Ran, taking out a case and opening it to reveal a pack of little pills. He took one of the pills, lifted Ran's head, and forced the pill into her mouth. Then he said,"Hope you have enough time to think about what you did wrong in the afterlife. Lets go now Vodka." Then, they both ran out of the warehouse, leaving Ran lying on the floor.

As she was lying there, she thought about everything that happened, and what is going to happen to her.'Whats happening to me? my body feels like it's on fire! Wait, I think that those two men were the same from Tropical Land. that means that the detective they were talking about was Shinichi! I guess I'm going through what Shinichi went through. I guess that whatever happens, I will finally learn about why Shinichi disappeared.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still looking through the window, Conan started thinking;'Well, although I didn't expect anyone else coming, I think I can still follow them without getting caught. Wait a second, there is a person laying on the floor. She looks like she was knocked unconscious by Vodka. I might as well help her.'

He started to run towards her, until he recognized her."R-Ran." Then, with a face filled shock and horror, he approached her. Noticing the smoke emitting from her body, he realized what will become of her.'Why did you have to follow me, Ran? Now, you will have live the curse that I have to live through everyday.'

He took out his earring phone, and called Dr. Agasa."Hello? Dr. Agasa? It's me, Conan. I can't explain you the details now, but I need you to pick me up at the warehouse near the Agency. Something has happened," He said in a low voice with a guilty tone.

'Now is not the time to chase Gin and Vodka. I'll have to wait with Ran for Dr. Agasa to come and pick us up. I just hope that Ran will at least survive the horrors that I lived through for the last 2 years.'

So Conan waited for Dr. Agasa to arrive, and for the future events that are going to happen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got the idea of these notes from some of my favorite authors. Please review and tell me any way to improve my writing, and don't be nice about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, people! I think you for your reviews, and now, here is a new chapter. Once again, please r&r.

Disclaimer: Once again, Conan Edogawa, Ran Mouri, and all the characters from Detective Conan belong to... Detective Conan!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Dr. Agasa drove into the warehouse 30 minutes after Conan had called him. He ran in with a flashlight, worried about what Conan had said. As he ran, he started yelling in between breaths,"Shin..ichi,..I got..your..message... What..happened?" When he arrived, he slowly approached Conan, who was just staring down at a blue blazer, a blue skirt, and some shoes.

Then, Dr. Agasa stopped, regained his breath, and asked,"What is with these clothes on the floor? Is there another person shrunken from the drug? Wait a second, Those clothes make up the uniform that Ran wears to school? Then that must be-"

Conan, still looking down, just softly whispered,"Yes, it's Ran, and she's been drugged. You see, it happened like this..." And Conan explained his story from his surprised sighting to Gin to this very moment, and Dr. Agasa just stood there, listening.

After Conan finished his story, Dr. Agasa continued to stand there. Conan started to think about what Dr. Agasa might say to him.'I bet that he will just yell at me for following them, or at least not calling for help. I guess I deserve it. I shouldn't have come at all, and now I have to live with this .I wonder how Ran is going to take the fact that her live has completely changed.' When Dr. Agasa finally opened his mouth, He only softly said,"Well, at least you and Ran are safe. She probably stop shrinking a while ago, so for now, lets get Ran into the car and go to my house. We can talk about this later."

Then, Dr. Agasa picked up Ran's body, buried in all her clothes, and brought her into the back seat of his car. Then he went to the driver's seat, and Conan slowly went into the back of the car, next to where Ran was lying. Then they drove out of the warehouse, on their way to Dr. Agasa's house.

Ran awoke from her slumber about 5 minutes into the car drive. She started to look around, wondering where she is.'Where am I, and why does my head hurt? Oh yeah, I remember being hit on the head by some guy, and being forced a weird pill. I guess I must have survived.' She looked around again, when Conan said,"I'm glad that you're okay, Ran." Ran suddenly looks at him and starts talking to him, saying,"What are you doing here, Conan-kun? And why is it like you are just as tall as me?" and Conan, just staring down, tells her in a voice as soft as a whisper,"Here, look in the mirror. Something has happened to you."

Ran, still confused about the situation, looked in the mirror, and screamed out of shock from the little girl who looked through the mirror instead of the teenage girl she was used to. She asked Conan in a staggering voice,"W-W-What i-is g-g-going o-on? W-W-Why a-am I-I i-i-in a-a l-little g-girl's b-body?" Then she realized what happened."It was the poison! I was drugged by 2 men in black after I was knocked in the head, and they said that they-" And she stopped and thought about what they said, and what is meant."-They said that they also used the poison on Shinichi at Tropical Land. So if the poison shrunk my body," She turned to Conan with a face filled with shock and continued speaking," Then that must mean that Shinichi must have-"

Conan, feeling more guilty than before, said,"Yes, he shrunk too. And I'm the boy he became. I'm Shinichi, and I'm sorry for not telling you, and for even getting you involved in this, but there are good reasons why I had to keep this secret from you."

Ran, filled with so many emotions, just calmly told him,"Then tell me, Shinichi. Tell me all the reasons that can explain why I had waited for you to return for 2 years, when you have been right next to me all along."

Conan paused for a moment, looked up at her with a sorrowful expression, and tried to explain to her,"The reason why I never told you about all of this was because I didn't want you involved with these kinds of people. I wanted to deal with all of this alone and come back as if nothing had happened." After saying that, he just looked back down, afraid of what she might say next.

Ran just whispered,"That's it? That's your reason for staying hidden?"Then she started to get louder, until she was completely yelling."I have been waiting for you for 2 years, crying myself almost every night to sleep because I missed you, and you watched me and said nothing because you were too proud to do so?!?!?!?!"She continued yelling, but more in a tearful manner, as tears began to fall from her eyes."Do you know how much I missed you?!?!?! I have been so worried about what happened you, afraid that you might have been in some kind of danger, and miserable because you had left me all alone, but you must have been getting a kick out of it, seeing all of the things I have felt as funny! Do you even care about how I feel?!?!?!?! I bet you don't! Because you were probably laughing at my feelings like it was some kind of-"

She stopped when she saw a tear fall from Conan's eyes. He had felt each word that she had said against him, like a dagger hitting for each word. Then, he had finally said,"You don't think I don't care about you? I have endured so much as Conan, from something so degrading like losing my popularity as a detective and living as an Elementary School student, to something so heartbreaking as seeing you everyday, breaking your heart for me! There were so many times that I wanted to tell you, but I stopped myself, thinking about what those people in black would do if they find you. It wasn't that I didn't trust you, but it was if they even thought that I knew about them, then they would kill not only me, but also my parents, my friends, and most importantly, you. I love you too much to take that chance, and I don't care if you forgive me or not; I just want you to understand that and to be safe, even if I have to leave you for it."

Then Ran stared at Conan, who still had tears in his eyes, and told him,"I'm sorry for saying such things, and I forgive you. I had said so many things about you, without even listening to you. I guess I had thought I had been through a lot alone, without thinking about what you have been through. We both have had to endure a lot in the past 2 years. And please, do not leave me again. I love you too much to be apart from you anymore. So lets just calm down, and think about what has happened, and what we've said."

After what she said, they both just looked down, took some tissues in front of them, wiped their tears away, and thought about what the other person said.'Wow, Shinichi actually cares about me! He had hidden himself from me in order to protect me, and although there were I was feeling miserable without him, he was there as Conan to comfort me and make me feel better. That is why I love him so much!'

'She forgave me! Even after all of those years of not being there for her, she understood me and forgave me. She has always been kind like that, and she is a strong person, who can get by anything with a smile. That is why I love her so much!'

'Wait a second. When Shinichi was talking, he said that he-'

'I just remembered. when Ran said she had forgiven me, she also said that she-'

'loves-'

'me!'

At that thought, both Shinichi and Ran, still looking down, started to turn red at their cheeks. Then, they both started to slowly turn their heads towards each other, until they both noticed that they were blushing. Then they both quickly looked away from each other, both their faces flushed as red as ripened tomato. They both stayed like that for a few minutes, until Ran opened her mouth to be the first to speak.

She said,"B-B-Back t-t-then, y-y-y-you s-said t-that y-you l-l-l-loved me?" Conan stayed silent for a few seconds, but then suddenly, he holds Ran's hands up with his hands, looks into her eyes and confesses,"Yes, I love you, Ran! It's a secret I've kept from you for years longer than my 'Conan' secret. I have loved you for a long time, and there were times that I wanted to confess, but I was too shy to tell you then, but now I'm gonna come out with it; I think that even now you are and have been the most beautiful, kind, strong, and special person to me, and I love you!" Then, he just let go of her hands, put his on his lap, and just looked down, his face more red than humanly possible. Then, with a voice filled with nervousness and fear of rejection, he asks her,"S-So w-w-what a-about y-you? D-D-Did y-you s-say y-y-you l-l-l-love m-me?"

This time, with a warm smile, Ran looks at him, places one hand on his hand, and the other on his face, turning it so that he was looking at her. Then, she tells him,"Yes, I love you too! I have loved you for a long time too, but I was too nervous and hesitant to tell you, hoping that you would tell me first. You have always been there for me, protecting me from dangers, helping me and comforting me when I had problems. Even though there were many people who asked me out in the last two years, I turned them down, waiting for you to return. To me, you are the most handsome, smart, understanding, and protective person, and I love you too!"

Now, with their faces still red, they were staring in each others' eyes, like they were waiting for something to happen, when Conan finally broke the silence and said,"So what now?" and Ran answered,"I think this is where we hug and k-k-k-kiss."

Following Ran's suggestion, they put their arms around each other, and felt their quickly, yet synched heartbeats. Then, they both closed eyes, puckered their lips, and moved their heads forward to make contact, when out of nowhere they heard an,"Ahem."

They had forgotten about that there was one more person in the car, and that person was their driver, Dr. Agasa. realizing that he had been listening all of this time, Shinichi and ran looked away and scooted away from each other, their face turning crimson red. Then, Dr. Agasa let out a hearty laugh and said aloud,"Well, at least you two have lighter expression than earlier, and you two finally told each other what everyone else has known. Well, we're almost at my house, so get ready."

When they finally got out of the car, They all got out and were about to go into the house, but Ran said,"Wait out here, Shinichi. I have to know something." So when Dr. Agasa went into the house to explain everything to Ai, Conan and Ran were alone when Ran said,"Okay, I want you to promise me something." Conan asked her,"What?""I want to promise that you will won't leave me again.""Okay. I promise that I will never leave you, Ran. Now lets go inside to plan out what we will do."

Ran, feeling reassured, agreed and hand in hand, they entered Dr. Agasa's house to plan their new life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked this chapter into this series. Please review, not only to critique my work, but to also help me, especially in coming up with a new identity for the now small Ran. I might or might not use your suggestion, and I don't have an award for the person who gives me a good name, but at least I'll give you some credit for making up the name. But, if there are no names I can use from reviews, then I will think it up myself, maybe even using her dubbed name, Rachel Moore! Until next time, I'm out.


	3. Chapter 3

I just have to say thank you to the people who told me ways I can improve my writings in their reviews, and suggestions for Ran's to be name. Unfortunately, I decided to not to use any new names and identities, for I plan to put it in the next chapter for sure. Another thing; right now, it is 1:30 AM, and I have finished typing and did a preliminary check a few minutes ago, but because I want it up ASAP, there might be some problems in my grammar, So please tell my, but forgive me too!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC/CC characters, they all belong to the brilliant mind of Gosho Aoyama, which is why I'm using them in the first place.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Conan and Ran entered Dr. Agasa's house, hand in hand, just as Dr. Agasa finished explaining what happened to Ai."...And, as you can see, this is what happened." And with that, he motioned his hand towards Conan and Ran, confused about what he was talking about.

Ai, with that calm yet serious face she usually has on, looks directly at Conan and tells him,"So basically, because you were impatient to call for help or just ignore another opportunity to track down the Organization, now there is another victim of the poison, and that person happened to be the person who you wanted to be involved in their activities the least?"

As Ai continued to talk, Conan started to look down, guilty about the truth about her words.

"I should have known this would have happened. You are always so impulsive. You really need to listen to what people tell you, like when I tell you to call for some help when you spot them. I hope you will listen to me now, since because now, you-"

Before she can finish, Ran opens her arms to cover Conan, like she was protecting him from Ai's words, and she yells at Ai, saying," Don't talk to him like it's all his fault! It was partially my fault, too! If I hadn't followed him to that warehouse, then this wouldn't have happened to me! Anyways, how is it that a little girl like you would know about-"

Conan stopped Ran by saying,"Ran, please stop. She is right, it is my fault. You wouldn't have followed me if I didn't follow those men in the first place. She would know what to do when dealing with them. After all, she was once one of them. She was even the one that created the drug that got us in this state in the first place."

Shocked by what he had said, she started yelling aloud,"Wait, she created the drug?!?!?! What is she doing here?! She should be reported to the police, because she was involved with them! If we don't, then we end up being discovered, since she can be still with them, pretending to be part of them! We-"

She was cut off before finishing by Conan, who calmly explained to Ran,"No, I think that we can trust her enough to let her stay. She is being targeted by them as well, and she does still help us and she still can help in creating the antidote to reverse the effects."

Ran, confused about the situation, asked Conan,"Wait a second. If she is the drug's creator, then shouldn't she have already made an antidote, or at least know how to make it?"

"Well, she says that she never bothered to try to remember the formulas for the drug. She kept all the info in her lab, and since she's with us, she can't just go back and get it."

Ai, with a little smirk, said sarcastically,"Well, sorry for not trying to remember every single detail of my work, everyone. It can get pretty hard, since I had a lot to remember to begin with. I guess that you were too busy being all lovey-dovey to remember that you had to explain to your little girlfriend the full situation."

Both Conan and Ran quickly responded to Ai's comment with red faces, saying,"W-W-What are you talking about?"

Then, Ai said cooly,"Just like I thought. You two confessed your love to each other."

Conan said in defense to that comment,"N-N-Nothing like that happened! We just started talking about what to do."

This time, Dr. Agasa started talking with a smile on his face."Then what was I hearing in the car earlier? I could've sworn that I saw two little kids about to do stuff that only grownups do." His started laughing heartily at that comment he made, and how the small couple responded.

Conan and Ran just looked down and away in response to that comment, their faces as red as they were in the car. Then, to change the subject, Ran said,"S-S-So, what am I going to do while in this new body? It's not like I will stay a kid forever."

Everyone started to get more serious at the topic and they all thought about it. First to speak was Dr. Agasa. He told her,"Okay, first, we will have to think up a story to explain why are you 'gone' for now. Maybe something like you had to go to take care of a friend of yours. We have to tell your parents this fake story so that they will tell everyone else."

Everyone started to think, and after a while, Ran answered,"I can't think up a story. I'll just tell my dad that I'm spending the night with a classmate who insisted on it, telling me that she had to tell me something important tonight. However, in case you didn't noticed, I my voice is just as high as it was when I was a kid. So how will I tell them now?"

Conan took of his bowtie, gave it to Ran, and told her,"Use this. It may look like a normal bowtie, but it actually has a built in voice manipulator. I'll just adjust it to your voice, and all you have to do is talk through it, and it'll sound like you are still the teenage girl before shrinking."

All Ran had to say to that was,"Shinichi, where did you get a gadget like that?"

Remembering that he forgot to explain everything to her, Conan dialed Kogoro's phone number on Dr. Agasa's phone, and reassured Ran,"Don't worry about it. I'll explain everything later. For now, just talk to your dad."

Ran picked up the phone with one hand, held the bowtie near her mouth with the other, and listened for the call to connect. After about a minute, Kogoro finally answered in a very woozy voice,"H-H-Hello?"

Without even thinking about what she planned to say, Ran yelled out into the bowtie,"DAD, HAVE YOU BEEN DRINKING AGAIN?!?!?! GEEZ, YOU ARE SO IRRESPONSIBLE!!!"

Surprised about the suddenness of Ran's yelling, Kogoro started talking more clearly."Ran? Is that you? Where are you? You were supposed to come home hours ago and make me dinner!!"

Calmed down a bit, Ran told him the temporary story she made up."Sorry, dad, but you will have to eat out, because I had to stay with a classmate at her house. She said that she had to tell me something very important, like something between life and death. You're ok with it right? Good. And by the way, Conan said he had to do something at Dr. Agasa's house, so he said he was sleeping there tonight," and she looked at Conan, who had a face that showed that he had completely forgotten about himself, and continued talking."I just called so you wouldn't get worried, so good night, dad."

Kogoro was saying something,"WAIT A SECOND, RAN. DON'T YOU HANG-" but Ran hung up the phone before he could finish.

After that phone call, Ran said," I'll think up a story as to why I left tomorrow, but right now, I just want to hear the whole story, like Shinichi promised. Right, Shinichi?" and she looked straight at Shinichi with a smile, but he felt like she had a hidden intention behind it.

Not wanting to get involved with Conan and Ran, Dr. Agasa quickly said,"Well, I'm feeling a bit tired, so Ran, just wear some of Ai's clothes for now. I only got three bedrooms, and both Ai's and my rooms are filled with a bunch of junk from research, so Shinichi and Ran, you two will have to sleep in the single guestroom together." After saying that, he ran into his bedroom.

Following what Dr. Agasa said, Ai just shrugged and went into her room to get Ran some clothes. Conan and Ran, however, just thought about that last thing that Dr. Agasa said.'He said that we had to s-s-sleep t-t-t-t-together!'

Ai returned to see that Conan and Ran were still standing next to each other, blushing from the fact that they were sleeping together. She approached them, and gave them a set of girl's clothes, a pillow, and a blanket. Ran responded,"Thank you for the clothes, but what is with the pillow and blanket?" Ai answered all-knowingly,"Obviously, you two aren't going to sleep in the same bed as a married couple yet, so Kudo can just sleep on the floor."

Conan and Ran bowed their heads, both to hide their embarrassment at that married couple comment and to say thanks to Ai, and Ai turned around and headed back to her room. Then, Ran went into their room, followed by Conan, when Ran shut the front door in his face. Shocked by that gesture, Conan yelled through the door,"Hey! What was that for?!" and Ran said with an equal volume,"I changing my clothes, and I don't want to show off my body to some pervert!" Hoping that she wouldn't be reminded about how he watched her get naked before, Conan silently waited.

A few minutes later, Ran opened the door, sporting a little outfit of a simple T-shirt and shorts. With his mouth wide open, Conan just stared for a few moments at this cute image, and murmured softly to himself,"Wow, she looks so adorable and beautiful, even in this form!" Ran, hearing that Conan had said something, had asked him in such a cute way,"You said something, Shinichi?" and Conan answered quickly,"I-It's nothing! Ok, lets go inside and get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow!"

After they set up Conan's "bed" on the floor, Ran sat on her bed and, with a serious face, she told him,"Now, you explain everything that happened, from the beginning." Conan then sighed, took a deep breath, and started," Well, it all began, two years ago, at Tropical Land..." and he explained everything up to that day, from his run-ins with the Organization, to the more comical moments in his everyday life as Conan, to the moments when he felt his heart almost break.

"So, you see, Ran, I was trying to protect you by keeping you in the dark, and the people who know my secret figured it out on their own, not because I told them. So please forgive me, Ran!" He finished his story and looked down, afraid of if Ran was mad or not. When he finally looked up, Ran had a warm smile, and she said kindly,"Shinichi, please look up. I already said I forgive you, so please stop feeling like you did something unforgivable."

Then, both Conan and Ran stared at each other lovingly, both a bit blushing, when Conan finally said,"Well, like I said earlier, we have a big day tomorrow, so we should probably go to sleep now.""Okay, Shinichi, good night.""Good night, Ran." Ran had already tucked herself in, and Conan turned off the lights, covered himself with the blanket, and fell asleep within a few seconds.

Ran, however, couldn't sleep, and after about 10 minutes, she thought,'Maybe I'll sleep next to Shinichi tonight. I just want to be with him as long as I can.' She got off the bed, laid under Conan's covers right behind him, wrapped her arms around him, and closed her eyes, softly whispering in his ear,"Good night, my Shinichi."

Conan didn't stir from what Ran said, so she stayed there, and in a few minutes, she fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------

Still thinking up name possibilities for little Ran, so please help me. But also, even if you don't have a suggestion, please r&r.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not updating for not updating for so long, but with homework, chores, and other things taking up my time, I didn't have much time to type. I was trying to think of some ideas for the story, and was still trying to think of the name to use for Ran. Thank you everyone who gave in a name, and I decided to use a name that, although wasn't suggested by anyone, was inspired by some of the names people gave me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or any of the characters from that story. They all belong to Gosho Aoyama. At least, for now...

* * *

Chapter 4

As the sun broke the night with its first rays, no one in the Agasa house were awake to witness it. The people were too caught up in their dreams of their future plans and fantasies, but in particular, High School Detective Shinichi Kudo, known to the people around him as Conan Edogawa, was caught up in a dream that showed both his fantasy and future plans. At this moment, here is how his dream is going;

_He saw himself at a table near the window of a fancy, yet familiar restaurant on the top floor of a huge, tall building. Somehow, he looked like the adult he would be now, had it not been for the drug. Right in front of him was the woman, just as old as he was, that he had brought here before, who he loved since they were kids, and who he was kept from due to a mysterious force up to this moment. That person was none other than Ran Mouri._

_Judging by the plates with little remnants of food in front of them, it could be seen that they just finished eating, and were just waiting for dessert while Ran was talking."Wow, I can't believe that we are back here, after all that has happened. From when we had been the size of two little kids from a mysterious drug to the downfall of a secret crime syndicate, I can't that we would be here of all places."_

_The waiters had picked up their plates, and placed down the dessert, when Shinichi responded warmly,"Yes, we are very lucky. For now, I just worry about our futures, which is why I want to do this," and he got up, took a small box out of his pocket, and went on one knee._

_Now a bit nervous, Shinichi started speaking to a now speechless Ran, telling her,"I know this is a bit sudden, and you might even laugh at me, but I feel that I have been together with you forever, and I just want to know I heard a yes or no, -" and he opened the box, revealing a diamond engagement ring,"-Will you marry me?" He just knelt there, waiting for an answer from Ran, who hadn't said anything for a while._

_Ran, finally recovered from the shock from Shinichi's life-changing question, smiled with tears of joy falling from her eyes, and said softly,"Yes, Shinichi!"_

_Enthusiastic about what Ran said, Shinichi quickly got up, put the ring on her ring finger, and Ran put her arms around him, with Shinichi doing the same. Seeing the people around them stand up and clap, they both started to blush. Then, they both closed their eyes and moved their heads towards each other, their lips puckered up. Their lips were about to meet, and Shinichi had embraced this thought as his fantasy come true, when everything disappeared with the overwhelming sound of a-_

RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING...!

The sound of an alarm clock and the glare of the morning sun snapped him back to reality. He started to wake up in the body he was used to living in. He just stayed lying on the floor, kept his eyes closed, and tried to have that same dream, annoyed at the alarm clock for taking him away from it.'Awww, I was having the most perfect dream! Why did I have to be woken up at the best part?' He gripped his arms together at that thought, only to realize that he was grabbing something. Knowing that he did not sleep with something to hold on and confused as to what it was, he started to open his eyes to see that he wrapped his arms around a something, but a someone. When he opened his eyes fully, he just froze, seeing that his arms were around little Ran, and hers around him, and their faces about an inch from each other.

'What is Ran doing sleeping next to me?! I thought that she was on the bed!!!' A bunch of wild thoughts on what to do raced through Conan's head, when he saw Ran slowly started to open her eyes. Upon having her eyes fully open, Ran, unlike Conan, just softly smiled at him, and kindly said,"Good morning, Shinichi. Did you have a good night's sleep?"

Still confused and nervous about the situation he was in, Conan got up and asked her,"R-R-Ran, what were you doing sleeping next to me like this? And why were you h-h-hugging me?"

Ran had gotten up too, and in a cute voice, she softly responded,"I just wanted to be closer to you, for a while, Shinichi." Hearing her say that, Conan just looked away, his face shining crimson red. Then, he quickly stood up, looked at her, and to try to change the subject, he said," W-Well, we should start getting ready. After all, today is your first day as a kid, and you're starting school today." Then, he became a bit more serious, and said," By the way, Ran, do you have everything prepared for today? You know, like your reason for leaving as 'Ran' and for coming here?"

Then, like the little girl she looked like, Ran enthusiastically answered,"Yup! I ready for everything! I' ll tell Dr. Agasa to tell my daddy about it, and I'm going to school today!!!" Saying that, Conan looked at her weirdly, thinking something like 'What is she doing, talking like that,' and she looked at him with a sly face, she said more maturely,"So how was my impression as a kid?" Conan looked away from her with a surprised look on his face, and just said," I-It was OK..." and Ran replied," I learned it all from you and your friends."

Kind of ignoring that last comment Ran made, Conan looked at his watch and noticed that it was,"8:00!!! I'm almost late for school! I would love to stay and listen to your story, but I have to get to school. I'll just put my clothes on, and run as fast as I can so I'm not late." Then, he quickly put on the same clothes he wore the day before, commenting,"Man, it feels so weird to wear the same clothes again, especially since I ran in these clothes. Hey Ran, did you remember to include sending my clothes here in your story to Kogoro?"

Ran warmly reassured him," Don't worry, Shinichi. I thought of everything. I'll tell my dad that-" She was quickly cut off by a hurrying Shinichi, who said," Sorry, Ran, but I don't really have time to listen. I'll be seeing you at school anyways, so you can tell me afterwards. OK, bye Ran, and make sure to tell Dr. Agasa off for setting off the alarm so late." And he quickly ran out of Dr. Agasa's house, towards his school.

--------------------------

Conan had finally reached his school, a minute close to being late. He made it to the classroom to see that the teacher was out. Seeing that a lesson was prepared on the board, Conan just assumed that she was preparing for the new student (Ran) to arrive. He sat down to rest for his 5 minute sprint, when he was shaken by the sudden greeting from Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi, who just yelled,"Hi, Conan-kun!" He was so overtaken by the surprised, he nearly fell off his chair.

After he regained his balance, he just sat there, as Ayumi started talking. She said," Hey guys, I heard that there is a new student coming to our class. The Teacher is talking to her parents right now to arrange it." Genta and Mitsuhiko started talking too, saying stuff like,"There hasn't been a new student since Haibara-san" and "Is the new student a he or a she?" and questions to try to imagine her. Conan just boredly and quietly answered,"I'll just say that she is a girl."

Curious and excited that Conan knew the new kid, the three kids crowded around his desk, asking him the same question;"You know her?!?" Conan replied calmly,"Yeah, I kind of know her. When we-" but he was cut off with their questions, as he started to regret saying that. "How is she like?""What does look like?""Is she cute?"

Conan answered their questions in order, saying,"Well, she is a very kind girl, but she is very strong willed. She is about as tall as me, she has long, dark hair. Whether or not she is cute, I would say," He kinda paused, and said,"S-S-She i-is k-kinda c-c-cute."

Hearing the last thing Conan said, Genta and Mitsuhiko started teasing him, saying over and over,"Conan likes her! Conan likes her!" and with red cheeks, Conan just kept telling them to shut up, while Ayumi just started to look sad, thinking that Conan might like her.

After a while, the teacher came in, trying to shush the little kids."OK, please be quiet, everybody. Today, we have a new student, so please welcome her." And she motioned to the door to introduce the girl. That was when Ran walked through the door. But the way she was dressed caught Conan's attention, along with the other boys in his class. Her hair was the same, but she had a big bow on her hair, and was in a dress that somewhat magnified the cuteness she already showed in that small body . Conan just stared in awe, but the trance was broken by a bunch of boys who said in unison,"She looks so cute!" He looked in their direction with a murderous intent on his face.'Gotta memorize the faces, just in case.'

Then, the teacher introduced her."Class, this is Ranfan Nakamura. She just moved in from another town, so please introduce yourself, Ranfan-chan." The first thing Ran said was,"Actually, I prefer to just be called Ran, instead of Ranfan. That is what my friends called me back at my old school. I lived in a big house at the next town ever since I was born there, but my dad was transferred to this town for business a week ago, so I had to move to this new school. I'm not sad about it, since I can always visit my friends, and now, I can finally meet my other friend who moved near this place. He was in the same grade as me, before he moved here about 2 years ago. His name was Conan Edogawa."

Hearing that name, everyone else looked surprised at Conan, who was just as surprised as they did, and they all asked him,"You know her?!?!?" Trying to think of a way through this situation, Conan nervously explained,"W-W-Well, y-y-you s-see, we are-"

"-childhood friends," Ran said to finish Conan's explanation. Everyone's attention, including the now dumbfounded Conan, shifted to Ran."You see, my parents were friends with his parents even before we were born, so we have known each other since we were babies." Then, the teacher cut in, saying,"Well, 'Ran-chan,' we all would love to learn about you, but now, we need to get back to the lesson. You can sit next to Conan-kun, since you're most familiar with him." The teacher turned to the board, and she started writing things on the board, as Ran started moving to her seat, to the left of Conan's. the teacher started her lecture with,"Okay, class, today we are studying..." and went into deeper info on the lesson.

Conan was too busy asking Ran some questions to listen to the teacher. To not disturb the lesson, Conan whispered to Ran,"Okay, that was weird, Ran. What were you thinking? I know you had creative control of your name, and I respect that, but why did you say that we were childhood friends?"

Ran started off by saying,"Well, actually-" but she was cut off by the teacher, who singled out Conan and Ran and told them,"I know that you are knew, Ran-chan, and that you have seen your friend, but you two should catch up after my lecture." They had stopped talking so that no one else could listen to them, but they just sat there, annoyed at the fact that they had to go through a whole school day of learning what they already learned 10 years ago.

After class, most of the class left, except for Conan, Ran, and Ai, since they were going to the same place. As they were going to leave the school, Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi came out of nowhere, wanting to introduce themselves to the new girl."Hi, Ran-chan! My name is Ayumi Yoshida," "I'm Genta Kojima," "and I'm Mitsuhiko Tsurubaya," they started to make a pose and continued to say, "And together we make the Detective Boys!!!" Then they approached Ran and asked her,"So, you want to join us? We have 3 boys and 2 girls, so if you join us, we'll have the same number of boys and girls. So will you join us? Please?"

Wondering what to do, Ran looked at Conan for advice, and Conan nodded his head, so Ran said to them,"Okay, Okay. I'll join you." Hearing her answer, Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi jumped for joy and yelled,"Yay!!!" Then, they took Ran's hand and dragged her from the classroom they were in to the locker room, with Conan and Ai following. They stopped at a locker and Genta said,"Well, Ran-chan, here is where people come to file in requests. It is also my locker!" Genta opened the locker, and he found a small letter. He took it out and showed it off to everyone else of the Detective Boys, saying,"We got a case!"

Then he opened the letter, and it read:  
Dear Detective Boys  
I really need your help! My brother has been missing for about a week. My family has already called the police, but they can't find him either. I remembered that you have found a lot of missing people. I'll explain everything when you come over, so please do come.  
From, Seiji Yamada

Mitsuhiko said,"I know who he is. He is a kid in our class. He is smart, but he doesn't really talk to anybody else. He lives about a block away from me, so just follow me." Then, he went to the door, opened it, and motioned everyone else to follow. Genta and Ayumi soon followed, and the three little kids started their run, with the other more mature kids walking behind them. Then, Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi ran into the yard of their client.

A bit dumbfounded about what happened, Ran asked Conan,"What is going on?" but Conan just replied,"Just follow along with it. You might as well get accustomed to what will be your temporary new life." To add to Conan's comment, Ai says,"Yeah, you might as well get used to it. This is what would be called 'being a kid.'" Upon that comment, Ran smiled, and they walked into the house that their three younger friends had entered.

* * *

Well, with the start of a new case, It might take twice as long until an update, but I'll try to make it as interesting as possible, maybe to be compared to an actual Detective Conan case! This time, I won't request for help with case ideas, but anyone is free to make suggestions. Until the next chapter, So Long! 


End file.
